


Queen's Ankle

by DaisyBlaze (Sky_Astor)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/DaisyBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Hope you liked it! :3</p></blockquote>





	Queen's Ankle

** **

**Queen’s Ankle**

Jenna had some free time and could rest at last. She'd been doing so much lately - interviews, meetings, filming, attendances here and there and it was all great, but also so tiring, and getting up in the morning was getting harder every day. But now she could relax and get her batteries charged again.

Actually, she had to rest more than she wanted - because of her left ankle that she had sprained in the morning. Stupid high heels. Maybe her fatigue was to blame as well. The pain killed her every time she tried to step on it, so it was clear that she had to keep off it for a few days completely. She would even have to use crutches until it got better.

Jenna left the hospital and stopped by for a light lunch before she returned home. Sittingon her couch with her injured leg on the table, she called Peter. They still saw each other always when they had time. It became a lovely habit. A habit that would never fade.

Lucky. Peter had time in the evening.

“We could go out for dinner,” he suggested.

“Ah, Pete, that'd be great, but unfortunately, I'm a bit "immobile" for a few days.”

“What? Why? What's happened?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“Sprained ankle.”

“Aah, unpleasant. So... I'll come over to your place at eight. Would that be okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great. Bye, Jen.”

“See ya tonight.”

x

Around 6:45pm, Clara decided to have a nice and relaxing bath. As she was getting into the bath, she had to step on her left foot for a short moment and she hissed while the stinging pain shot right through her whole leg. It was quite annoying - at least the first few days would be until she could step on it again... She took a deep breath and let the bath foam surround her. However, she couldn't enjoy her bath for as long as she wanted because at 9:15pm, someone knocked on the door. Surprisingly, it was Peter who decided to come a bit earlier, thinking it was no big deal. He giggled when he heard Jenna shout that she was having a bath. Oops. Maybe he should have let her know about coming earlier. Luckily, she didn't have to hurry because she had given him a key to her flat once, but he always knocked first anyway.

“You can come in, I’m drowning in bubbles, anyway.”

“Hi, Peter.”

“Oh, hey, Jenna... Now I actually feel bad for interrupting your bath,” he smiled whilst standing in the door, trying to ignore the blush creeping on his face.

“Nah, doesn't matter. I was about to get out, anyway.”

“Okay... Have you eaten anything already?”

“Nope, you?”

“No. I was thinking I could order a pizza and we could watch something,” he said softly.

“Pizza's good. And by something you mean Doctor Who?” she joked.

“Maybe. Or if you have anything else in mind, I won't protest...”

“I'll think about it,“ she returned his smile.

“Do that. I'll order the pizza and be in the living room.”

“Okay. I'll be there in a minute.”

A moment after Peter left, Jenna got up slowly and carefully, but once was standing, she realised it wouldn't be so easy to get out of the tub without making a pool outside it. Besides that, she couldn't reach the towel and there was a good chance she would slip since there was nothing she could really hold on. She sunk into the tub again.

“Peter, could you help me, please?” she asked rather unwillingly.

“This is embarrassing,” she murmured with a light blush on her face when he came in.

“No, it's not, Jen. It's understandable. Come on,” he assured her softly.

Peter spread out the soft towel and his blue eyes looked away to give her some privacy and when she stood up, he wrapped her into it. To make it easier for her, he just lifted her up and got her out of the bath.

“Alright?” he asked her, still holding in his embrace.

“Alright. Thank you,” Jenna replied with lightly reddened cheeks against his chest.

Always when he did this, she realised how much she really missed him. His voice, his scent, his smile and laugh, his kindness, his hugs, his greeting or goodbye kisses on the cheek, temple, forehead and sometimes even on her lips. He was such a dear and close friend. They could confine in and tell each other everything.

“Nice shirt,” she murmured.

Peter was wearing one of the shirts he had at San Diego Comic Con last year - the white one with those strange spots of various hues of green on it.

“Thanks. I know you like it - you'd told me in San Diego,” he whispered as the memories of that event brought a smile on his face. What a great time they had there.

“Let me help you,” he continued as he rubbed her back, trying to ignore the jittery feeling in his belly.

Peter sat her down on the edge of the tub and immediately regretted letting her go so early. He knelt down and grabbed another, smaller towel.

“Does it hurt a lot?” he asked her as his gentle hands dry her injured ankle with feather-light touches.

“Yeah, it’s quite unpleasant because it's so fresh.”

“It's pretty swelled up,” he added as he caressed it gently with his long fingers before he grabbed a bandage.

“Is it too tight?”

“No, it's just right. Thank you, Peter,” she said softly.

“My pleasure, darling,” he smiled.

He returned to Jenna's living room and while he was waiting for her, he put one pillow on the coffee table and pushed it closer to the couch, so Jenna could elevate her foot. He also fetched some ice from the freezer to reduce the swelling. The pizza guy rung the bell and Peter went out to get to the food and when he returned, Jenna was getting out of the bathroom dressed in a loose white trousers and a blouse of the same colour. The lovely smell of the pizza filled the room and Jenna's nostrils, making her realise how hungry she was.

“There's a small throne for your foot, Your Majesty,” Peter grinned.

“Oh, wonderful, thank you. Are you my new servant now, Mr. Capaldi?”

“For the time being… ”

Jenna giggled as he settled next to her.

“So how's Victoria?” Peter asked before taking a bite of the delicious pizza.

“Oh, it's amazing, I really love it - except the corsets,” she joked.

“Do you regret leaving Who?”

“Well... Sometimes...  Because of you,” she added shyly and Peter smiled.

“I miss you too, Jenna. Pearl's fine and Doctor Who is great, but it's not the same when you're not there,” he admitted.

“Do you know what you should do? After Who?” Jenna asked him.

“What?”

“We should do a project together... A show or a film.”

“Yeah, that'd be fun,” Peter replied with a grin.

“So... What are we going to watch?” he added.

“Stranger Things? Do you know it?”

“Yeah, why not. I wanted to watch it anyway.”

Jenna switched her laptop on and prepared the show.

“Wait a sec,” Peter said and moved behind her, so she could lean against him.

They used to sit like this in his or her trailer once or twice when she didn't feel good and needed some comfort. It reminded her of her time on DW and on how amazing it was - mainly the last year with Peter. He was a gift. Yes, sometimes she regretted leaving... Maybe they didn't see each other as much as they used to, but when they did, they still had the best of times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you liked it! :3


End file.
